Love in Hatred
by Monstrous Angel
Summary: AU. Ran and Rei hate each other. No days without quarreling for them. Who knows that they're actually a married couple? RanReiAya. A COLLABORATION FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**MC(Monsterlife and Chiby): Hi everyone! This is a collaboration fic of Monsterlife and Chiby Angel-chan. This chapter was written by Monsterlife and edited by Chiby Angel-chan. Enjoy!**

**Pairing: RanReiAya (a love triangle right?)**

**Chapter 1**

"Ms. Kotobuki! Are you out of your mind?" the seventy years old disciplinary officer said angrily. Her face flushed, glasses crooked, and I bit my tongue to stop commenting on the awful clothes she is wearing.

"St. Joseph College is for people who succeed and not for people who are tramps!!" she said, the vein in her neck clearly showing from anger.

_Oh God! How I hate this stuffy school!_

"But Ms. Hebert the clothes I am wearing covered all the essential parts!" I told her cheekily and as she heard it she looks like she wanted to kill me on the spot. After all this is my twentieth time in her office. She hit my back with a stick and I stiffly stood straight. Pointing the stick in my chain she brought my face up and let it face her maturing ones.

"What essential parts!? Students here in St. Joseph College especially the girls are well respected and well dressed. It is not a requirement but it is understandable that as a woman you should dress properly!"

"But I am wearing a skirt and a blazer on top of my spaghetti straps! And I didn't even wear my boots today! Look I am wearing my heels!" I reasoned out angrily, raising my feet to make my point.

She looked disgusted.

"Ms. Kotobuki! Have you have any pride? Do not and I repeat do not raise your feet to anyone; it is not proper etiquette. And only sluts would wear clothes like that! And what are those ornaments on your body? Only real jewelries can be worn inside this campus and not cheap imitations!" she said pointing and looking so horrified at my clothes. And if this is Shibuya, this old gal would already been booted.

What's wrong with my clothes anyway? Almost everyone here wears tight fitting short skirts and figure hugging blouses. I'm more conservative than most of them for goodness sake! And my jewelries are not causing anyone allergies!!

"Is it because I am not wearing the color black or white or those plain colors you insist us to wear?" I asked sarcastically, "This is college! We have the freedom to wear anything we want! I'm wearing something that expresses me and that will shout to the whole world that, 'hey I am Kotobuki Ran, I am different from everyone.' Wearing colorful colors would not ruin ones future!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE AND RETURN TO YOUR DORM! RAN KOTOBUKI DRESS PROPERLY THIS INSTANT OR ELSE I WOULD DISMISS YOU FROM THIS SCHOOL" she shouted, blood in her face. I looked at her heatedly and then slammed the door angrily.

"THAT IS WHY I HATE POOR PEOPLE IN THE CAMPUS!" was the last thing I heard before I punch the wall near to her office.

* * *

"So how did it go with Ms. Hebert?"

"Oh? You mean that monstrosity we affectionately called our wise granny?" I asked sarcastically. I dumped my lunch tray in the table and tried not to look at the disgusting food the cafeteria can produce, "What do you think? I now look like a proper young lady! Oh please! And why on earth our lunch taste like this anyway? We paid expensive tuition!"

"Miyu thinks that you should not blame the food for your misfortune." She said jokingly and I smiled at her calming down a little. Her gazed looked pass my shoulders and I stared quizzically at her and I wave my hands in front of her to get her attention. She only sighs in blissful happiness.

I looked around and much to my astonishment the people in the cafeteria had the same look in their expression. Curiously, I followed Miyu's gaze and landed in the big glass window and I can see the most famous couple in the campus walking hand in hand in the school's garden, excuse me my mistake, the school's lounge for the rich.

Uggh… I feel like vomiting!

"They are such a perfect match." A girl near me said in an envious whisper and I almost gag on my food.

"A perfect couple." Another agreed dreamily, "I wish I were Aya but then again I would not be perfect for our prince."

"They are so in love with each other." Miyu said nodding her head like an idiot. I look at the couple and I almost have to agree, they really look like they are in love.

Rei Otohata the jerk of all jerk – not to be bias about anything, but he is the prince of the school. With his scholastic record and his being a genius producer at such a young age made him cool and revered by all the people in the school. And as everyone knows, he is the richest guy in the campus and the one you could never bully.

His girlfriend is the campus angel. Black flowing hair, gentle and beautiful face, Aya Hoshino is the most respected girl in the campus. Nobody dislikes her and everyone wants to be her friend. Intelligent, bookish and also one of the richest here in the campus, she captured any guys heart with just one look and that's not exclude Otohata.

Her attention was to Otohata and she laughed softly to whatever he is saying and the bile in my throat begins to rise up again. I really don't get it why she falls for _him!_ In the first place he is the vilest person on the planet. He is cold and calculating!

_Not that anyone would believe me!_

"He is perfect for her. Nice, intelligent, handsome and athletic, any girl would just want a boyfriend like him!" Miyu said, "Their love story is the sweetest."

_Not to mention he is young and rich._

"Yeah, yeah… they were best of friends when they were young and was separated until now that is. And amidst all of the adversaries they face their relationship still last through. With the bond and the love they have conquered everything." _What a load of crap!_ "How sweet!"

"Sweet right? Ahh! If Miyu could just have a romantic love like that. It would fill Miyu's heart to the brim. And Miyu would die happy." She said dreamily.

"I would prefer food. It would fill my stomach anytime anywhere. BUT not this grease!" I said my nose wrinkling in disgust. I pushed the food away and said, "I really don't get it why there is a caste system here in this stupid school. Poor people eat garbage and rich people can eat different kinds of delicious food coming from different countries!"

"Can you afford their food?"

"No."

"Then it's a fair deal. We have this cheap food while theirs are waste of money."

"But it is still delicious! And they can eat it in a special garden with restaurants or fast foods in arrays. While ours, we are packed in this stuffy place with one place to eat."

"Well, for consolation there are only a few of us poor people and with an exception of you, most of us have an excellent grade. We are better than those rich kids with the exception of those intelligent or first born students of course." She said and seeing the time she stood up and said, "I have to go now. I still have class."

"Bye! Bye!" I waved at her, smiling widely. And finally when I cannot see her, I finally showed a hint of my discomfort. Rich or poor people still look at me like I'm some kind of an experiment. With hostile and curios eyes they would follow every mistake I did.

Those damn parents of mine! Forcing me to go to this school and almost depleted their meager savings! Community college would have been a better choice!

I walked out of the cafeteria head lifted up. It's already five twenty and I still have an appointment to meet.

"Oh? The freak is still here?" a girl said, her voice loud enough for me to hear.

"Shh… she might clobber you with those ugly hands of hers." Her friend laughs at the 'joke' and eyes measuring me up. I snob both of them knowing that I would get nowhere if I would still act like I did before. If you don't have money then you can't have any justice.

This school is measured up with their pedigree and second to that is how much money they have in their bank accounts. And because I have neither of that and I am not a scholarship student then I am treated like dirt here in this stupid school. First time I reacted wildly, second time I shouted at them and now I am the most unpopular girl in school.

I passed by a window and smiled contently at the gentle breeze caressing me. And when I looked outside, I can see two people under the shade of a big oak tree. It was a private place exclusive for the crème de la crème and their dates. I place my hand on the window sill and watched the couple.

Aya Hoshino was reading a book when Rei Otohata suddenly plucked it away from her hands. She looks indignant and angry but before she can get it away from his hands he lied down in her lap and opens the page where she was reading and I think he was reading it out loud since his mouth was moving.

Ignoring the fact I was in a skirt and in the third floor, I climbed the window holding tightly to the walls. I crane my neck to see more of what's happening. I can see her blushing hard and is trying to get the book away from him but his hands were too quick for her. And to tease her more, he read it so loud that I can even hear it.

"_He stared at her intently, making her shiver. And with short strides he reached her, pulled her over to him and kiss her senseless. She fought him off hating herself for being tempted but her body has a mind on its own. And it is slowly succumbing to his seductive touches."_

I blushed hard as the words permeated in my virgin ears. I looked around and almost snickered that there were no one around, _if the AyaxRei lovers sees this or even heard Otohata they would just die!_

"Gosh!!" I gasped out loud, "Ice Prince can actually act this way! Shocking!!"

But what he did next made me release what I was holding due to excessive shock. As Hoshino got the book away from him and back safely to her hands, he stood up and smiled cockily at her. Surprise, she looks up her hands already hiding the book behind her. He took her in his arms and kisses her. Her eyes widen but then shut off a moment later.

"A-A-Ahh" I said nervously, my hands flailing around trying to find my balance. I dared not to look down, I might die. And finally, thank heavens above I got hold of the wall I was holding awhile ago. And with my legs shaking I went down from where I climb and breathed a sigh of relief, "You two lovebirds almost killed me!!"

But I look outside again but my feet are firmly on the floor. I could see him whispering something to her ear which made her blush some more. And if I didn't see this personally I never would have think that this is the Rei Otohata that is rumored to be as cold as ice.

I looked at my watch and sigh angrily. _Time to cut off my show!!_

I walk unhappily to the library, preparing myself of the three very long hours ahead of me.

* * *

The clock ticking is too loud.

The library is too silent.

There are too much books.

There is no one around!

_And I absolutely hate it!!_

"You're late!" I said angrily to the man before me. He looked annoyed and like every time he is frustrated, he brushed his hands through his black hair and scowled at me.

"Be thankful that I am actually doing this."

"Thank you." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm, "Do you want me to write it in paper?"

"You can't even write properly."

"He stared at her intently, making her shiver. And with short strides he reached her, pulled her over to him and kiss her senseless. She fought him off hating herself for being tempted but her body has a mind on its own. And it is slowly succumbing to his seductive touches." I said mimicking his voice awhile ago. I got the desired result as his usually composed face reddened; I don't know whether it is from anger or in embarrassment.

"You peeping tom." He said angrily, "Figures, people like you who don't know what they want would stoop so low to invade people's privacy."

"It was an entertaining show nonetheless. Imagine seeing the stoic and cold Otohata acting like a love sick fool. What I can't believe is that a devil like you can fall in love."

"Unlike you, Kotobuki, Aya is a special woman."

"I am sure she is. But is she right in the head when she chose you?"

"She is not stupid like you." He said coldly and before I can retort he opened the books where about to study and push it harshly to me, "I prepared problems for you to solve. Hopefully that empty head of yours can answer this one."

I bristled by the insult and kicked him under the table. He hissed in pain and look at me murderously.

"If auntie didn't suggest this tutoring thing I would never be doing this."

"Good then! We have the same sentiment."

* * *

"Miss, wake up. The library is not for sleeping it is for studying."

I wake up groggily at the voice. I wiped the drool in my mouth and look around the place. It was already dark outside and I sigh in annoyance. _Did I sleep again?_

"I'm sorry." I said and gathered all my stuff together not noticing the girl who wake me up is controlling her laughter.

I went out of the library and into the dorms increasingly aware of the giggling girls pointing at my face. I hurriedly went to my room in dread and I couldn't even ignore this little voice in my head telling me danger.

I put my things in the desk and when I accidentally look at the mirror at the other side of my room my eyes widen and I stared in horror.

There are swirls in each cheek, a big idiot in the forehead, a mustache and a goatee in my face. My blood boiled in anger and shouted.

"O! T! O! H! A! T! A!"

**MC: So, what do you think? Make sure to leave your reviews, okay? :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**MC (Monsterlife and Chiby): Hi! Sorry it took so long for us to update. Thanks to everyone who had reviewed the first chapter! This chapter was written by Chiby Angel-chan and edited by Monsterlife. Happy reading! :)**

**Note: This story is still in Ran's POV, remember? **

**Disclaimer: We don't own GALS!**

**Chapter 2**

"CURSE YOU OTOHATA!!" I shouted out indignantly at the top of one's lungs, startling some birds around me. I still stood uprightly here--on the school roof, to wreak my anger.

Once that jerk's face appeared in my mind, I instantly yelled the same words again. That stupid Rei Otohata…damn, he never failed to flown me into a rage. If only I had the dominance to control this college…I would have killed him!

Wait. Did I mention his name? Man, my head could possibly explode just by remembering his name. _I hate him! _

As I was about to scream again, someone suddenly covered my eyes from behind. "Guess who?"

Much to that guy's surprise, I automatically jerked and punched him without even knowing who he was. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Ouch!" The guy fell on the ground and hissed in pain, caressing his swelling cheeks. "What did you do that for, Ran-pyon?"

Hearing how he called me, I shook my head to bring my conscious back and peered at the guy piercingly. I enlarged my eyes in surprise when I finally noticed who he was. I quickly approached him and called his name, "Tatsukichi!"

I kneeled down and apologized ashamedly, realizing how stupid I was to punch my _old buddy_ like that without reason. Instead of blaming me, he merely giggled, making me confused. "That's Ran-pyon who I'd always recognized all this time. It's so like you to rough up every guy who dares to touch you."

I couldn't bear my laughter at this. Then we laughed together. This guy, Tatsuki Kuroi was one of my best friends since we were young. He was such a stupid yet funny guy, who had always amused me whenever we met. We were separated one year ago since I entered this St. Joseph College. I never thought that I could see him again.

"At any rate, what are you doing here, Tatsukichi? What about your job? Shouldn't you work at your ramen restaurant now?" I asked in astonishment. I cocked a brow when Tatsuki smirked freakishly at me, showing me a mysterious look. "You know this uniform, right, Ran-pyon?"

I stared at him pointedly and to my surprise, Tatsuki was wearing St. Joseph College uniform! "Don't tell me that you have…entered this college?"

"Precisely." Tatsuki smiled widely, winking an eye at me. "But it wasn't easy to convince my parents, you know. I had to promise to study hard so that my effort and money I spent to go to this college wouldn't be meaningless."

I laughed in all of a sudden, surprising the spiky-haired guy a bit. "Gag! A monkey boy like you is actually intending to study hard?! Ha-ha! Impossible!"

I stopped laughing as Tatsuki shot me a death glare. I nodded in apology and let him continue his explanation. This time he seemed to be more serious that even a talkative person like me wasn't able to speak again.

"I had tried my best for all of this, Ran." Tatsuki muttered in a low voice. "That's because…I wanted to see you."

I blinked confusedly. "What?"

"I wanted to see you again." He repeated. "I-I missed you so much, Ran-pyon."

My eyes grew wider at this. So he forced his parents to see me? He made a promise which was hard to fulfill just because he missed me?

Noticing my perplexing look, Tatsuki bowed his head and said, "A-am I wrong?"

After a while, I lifted my face to see his face. Once more, his nervous look made me laugh. It seemed like Tatsuki was going to reprimand me before I uttered, "Silly! That's not Tatsukichi who I'd always known! Take it easy you idiot, that stupid painful look doesn't suit you at all!"

"R-Ran-pyon…" The swarthy Machida guy slightly blushed at this. I kept laughing until my stomach got sick.

I jokingly punched his chest as I said, "I'm so happy that you came for me, Tatsukichi!"

Tatsuki looked surprised for a while but then, he sounded off a soft chuckle and grinned at me.

* * *

"Revenge? What for?" The certain spiky-haired guy asked me in a hint of curiosity.

"This college has a very annoying jerk." I explained with so much distaste, though I knew that I would lie to Tatsuki a bit. "His name is Rei Otohata. He's getting on my nerves! And you know what? He had just mortified me yesterday!"

Tatsuki popped a vein when he heard that. "What?! For real?!"

I nodded. "Yup! That's why I need your help! Will you lend me a hand to avenge that bastard, Tatsukichi?"

Tatsuki immediately agreed and stated that he would do anything to help me. I smiled in satisfaction, thinking how delicious it will be to destroy that stupid Otohata with this best partner of mine.

After two minutes of preparation, we were finally ready to do our plan. This plan was very simple but enough to destroy that Ice Prince's image. We simply put a banana peel near his room. Opportunely his room was right in front of a fish pool so the moment he stepped on the banana peel, he would fell down and automatically splashed down the pool.

In the end I would take some pictures of him when he fell down and of course, I would sell the photos. All people sure wanted to have them and those pictures of him would be surely sold well. I got two advantages at the same time: I would manage to punish Otohata and I would be rich too. _What a perfect plan_, I thought.

Now we were currently waiting for our target to trap into our plan. We hid in bushes while keeping our eyes open. And finally, we saw that cold bastard walking towards his room.

"Here goes, Ran-pyon!" Tatsuki whispered to me.

I gritted my teeth nervously, wishing my effort with Tatsuki would work. Gee, what took you so long? Come on, step on that peel! What are you waiting for, Mr.Otohata?

I watched his feet were going to reach the banana peel. And when I clenched my fists harder, I froze as I saw another figure suddenly came closer to the banana peel. And that person was going to replace Otohata to fall into our trap accidentally.

That was Aya Hoshino!

Inconsiderately, I hurriedly came out of the bushes and speedily headed to the two of them. "LOOK OUT!"

The couple turned to me and much to their surprise, I fell down because of the banana peel and splashed down the fish pool.

Rei and Aya sweat dropped. I coughed and looked back at them who were setting flustered looks on their faces.

"What the heck were you doing, Kotobuki?" Rei calmly questioned, arching a brow in confusion.

Tatsuki was yelling at me but I wasn't able to answer him since I had frozen in vexation and embarrassment. No way. I trapped in my own snare right in Hoshino and Otohata's eyes?

Hoshino hesitantly spoke to me, "K-Kotobuki-san…"

Before I could open my mouth to say something, a well-known irritating shout was suddenly heard and I could guess who that person was. "Ms. KOTOBUKI!!"

Powerless, I feebly replied the woman. "Yes, Ms. Hebert…"

* * *

It was already time for me to do the most annoying activity in my life—studying with the totally cold jerk, namely Rei Otohata as usual. Crap, I could predict what would happen after this. First, I entered the library and saw him smirking arrogantly at me. Then he asked me sarcastically why I was late, though he obviously knew what the reason was.

Ms. Hebert had just lectured me for the umpteenth. She was insanely mad at me since she thought that I had purposely disturbed the couple and swam on the fish pool. Was she crazy? No matter how naughty I was, I was still normal and I already knew which pool I should use to swim in. But she was just so…ugh, whatever. That was unnecessary.

Next the Ice Prince would continuously insult me and told me how lame I was. I would have to spend two hours in hell now. Damn it! I was the one who planned to take vengeance on him, but why did it end divertingly?

I slowly reached the knob and silently came in to the library. I swallowed hard, getting ready to front the war. My heart skipped a beat as I saw him sitting in the corner from afar.

Gulp. _Be strong, Ran! You can do it! _

As I was about to call him, I stopped pacing when I heard him talking. Who was he talking to? I swiftly hid behind a bookshelf and set my ears, listening to his face to face talks with a person, who was apparently that girlfriend of his again, Aya Hoshino.

I heard the chocolate brown-haired guy murmured to his girlfriend, "What's wrong with you, Aya? Did I do anything wrong?"

"No, this is not your fault, Rei-kun." The dark-haired angel weakly muttered. She looked very sad. "I…I just can't…I-I still love you, but…"

_What? What does she mean? _I inwardly questioned. I instantly moved closer so I could understand what they were talking about properly.

Rei spoke again, "Then why did you say that you want to _break up_ with me all of a sudden?"

Becoming shock, I gasped at this unexpected conversation.

"I...I...I'm sorry." Aya muttered before running off.

"Run after her, you fool!" I said before thinking. Rei looked at me in suprise and I felt teensy, bitsy of guilt.

"Kotobuki." he said in suprise and I couldn't help but notice that his hands are closed into fist and for the first time in my life I could see him showing an emotion: Sadness.

"She still loves you." I said but his eyes darken and I almost wanted to shut my mouth, "Run after her Otohata! She might have a good reason why she dumps you."

_Maybe that was a little bit harsh. _

"It's none of your business, Kotobuki." He said and I blood boil in anger when I saw him sat down in the chair and did nothing but stare into space.

"You're cold as ice, Otohata!" I told him and before he could reply, I already ran outside to look for Aya.

* * *

**cryptidwonka: Miyu is speaking to herself. And -"You peeping tom." HE said angrily, "Figures, people like you who don't know what they want would stoop so low to invade people's privacy." The one speaking is Rei.**

**MC: REVIEW YOU GUYS! A LOT OF REVIEWS!! OUR PLOT BUNNIES LIKE TO EAT REVIEWS SO THAT THEY WOULD HAVE THE ENERGY TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT AWAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don't own GALS!**

**MC: Our story is not inspired by Meteor Garden or Hana Yori Dango. And please people I am begging here, review. We can't write without many reviews. But THANK YOU for all those people out there who read this story and special thanks to those who reviewed it! You guys are the best! **

**Chapter 3**

I was in an anomaly. I was chasing the girlfriend of my natural enemy. Or should I say ex-girlfriend? With all those things happening between those two (which I really didn't have any idea what) I didn't think the sweetness they had before would return.

I couldn't blame Aya for dumping Rei Otohata. That man was a pain in the ass!

"Hoshino?" I whispered softly when I saw her stopped in a nearby tree. I did not dare approach her for I was not good with this kind of things. So I stood there miles away from her feeling helpless as I watched her crying.

_I doubt that she fell out of love with Otohata. No one cries like that after dumping their good for nothing boyfriend. At least they would feel some relief unlike her who is crying like she is the dumpee and not the dumper. _

"What on earth could make her leave him?" I asked to myself. _Okay! Approach her and try to make her see some sense! You can do it, Ran!_

I heaved a sigh and started to walk towards her.

"Hoshino?" I asked uncertainly. She looked at me and quickly removed the tears in her eyes.

"Y-yes?" she stuttered. "Yes? What is it?"

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly. She looked surprise at first and then she smiled grimly.

"Yes. Don't worry, Kotobuki-san. I'm alright."

"I'm Ran. Call me Ran, "Kotobuki-san" sounds old." I said laughing awkwardly. _Now, how to start this? _"Umm… I just heard your conversation with Otohata awhile ago. And let me tell you I didn't mean to eavesdrop but you know he is my tutor and well… You know things happen."

I explained lamely, _Otohata would call it being a gossip. _

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"I know. But Otohata," _that idiot, _"Is in love with you. I know! He would never smile to anyone but you. He just got a lot of pride you know… that's why he didn't…you know…run after you. But I bet his heart is breaking. I am not being busybody or anything but whatever your problem is, can you fix it?"

"I am sorry." Aya murmured, not looking at me straight in the eyes, "But I…I c-c-ca-can't be with him. I…I…I…just…I…I…just…can't."

"But…but!" I stammered but Aya just smiled grimly and shook her head. Her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Thanks for your concern, I appreciate it. But Rei and I cannot be together." Aya said firmly and oblivious as I am with a lot of things I still noticed the sadness in her voice. Her eyes were void of emotions and she was looking at me without looking at all. Her face was full of pain and I could see her trembling.

"Don't you still love him?" I asked desperately.

"I love him so much! But I guess…"

* * *

"Ma! Pa! I'm home!" I shouted loudly and dumped my bag in the front steps. I could hear Sayo running hurriedly down the stairs and I ran to the living room to hug my little sister.

"You're back! Does this mean I don't have your room for this weekend?" Sayo asked impishly and I smiled at her feigning anger.

"Is that the only thing you're thinking about?" I asked, "Don't worry, I'm only here for the weekends. I have school to come back to."

"Yay! Brother! Sis said I can have her room forever." Sayo shouted to our older brother--Yamato Kotobuki, the boyfriend of my best friend.

"Shut up." I told her, punching her head lightly, "Where are the others? And why are you all dressed up? Is there an occasion?"

"Oh, Ran!" Yamato exclaimed in surprise. He smiled at me and gave me a hug, "You're right on time. Our parents are already with the Otohatas. They are waiting for us to join them."

I paled; _I have to spend time with that moron in school and also at home? Why on earth are our parents and our grandparents best of friends? They are rich unlike us who are poor. It does not match the nature of things._

"Why do you dislike Brother Rei so much? He is nice and handsome!" Sayo commented innocently and I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

"There are a lot of things bad about that man! He is annoying son of a bitch, cold bastard, and emotionally impaired individual. Yamato, do you remember the time he push me off my chair to make it his, or the time he hang me upside down in the tree, or the time he put worms on my sandwich, or the time he trick me to eat mud? That guy is the spawn of the devil." I ranted my face red with anger.

But Yamato only nodded in amusement, chuckling softly to himself, "Yeah, I remember! But do you also remember that you pushed him off the slope that almost made him hit a tree or the time you trick him into drinking urine saying that it was a new form of juice, or the time you handcuff him in his bed and left him there? You really must hate him since then, eh?"

"I can't remember why I hate him back then! It must be because since little I've known that he is a bad man!"

"Well… as much as I like to discuss this but we still have lunch to eat. Come on, I doubt that Rei is there. You don't need to be afraid." Yamato teased, pushing me towards the door.

"I am not afraid. It's him that is afraid of me." I said stubbornly.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Yamato said wearily. He winked secretly at Sayo which made the latter laugh amusedly.

"Maybe sister here likes Mr. Demon guy Otohata." Sayo said jokingly, "That's why she always says his name albeit in more degrading ways. It's her way of showing affection. Am I right or am I right?"

"Shut up!" I told them angrily. I hasten my steps towards the big house and entered the front door. The house never failed to amaze me. I've been entering it since I was a toddler but its big, spacious and designer clad rooms still floored me till these days.

A maid greeted us and told us to go directly to the garden where the tea is served. I proceeded towards the backyard with ease and familiarity, a smile plastered on my face ready to face everyone.

"Uncle! Auntie! Ma! Pa!" I said, happily. I embraced each one of them and kiss them on the cheeks. My two siblings followed and we are all seated besides our parents. They were still talking but I kept my mouth shut and I only smiled when their attention shifted to me.

_Wow! Otohata is not here! What a miracle! Maybe he is still in the dumps after what happened to him and that Aya girl. Sad, but he also really deserves being dump. It must be karma!_

"Father? You called me?"

The familiar voice woke me up from my reverie and I looked up to see Otohata's grim face. I tried to ignore him but my eyes can't stop following his every move. I barely notice my sister who jabbed my brother on the side and pointed at me and Otohata with a knowing grin on her face.

"Ran," My brother whispered, "You're gonna burn him with the intensity of your gaze."

"You are so old, Bro! That line's cheesy! Are you planning something again?" Sayo asked and I looked at them with embarrassment. _Gosh! What the hell am I looking at him for?_

"Now we are all here! We and your parents," Mr. Otohata started, "have something to announce that I think will make everyone happy."

I perked up in curiosity, "Make us happy? What is it?" _The only thing that will make me happy is to go to a normal college or having a lifetime supply of money to buy expensive branded clothes._

"Are we going to Disneyland?" Sayo asked excitedly.

"Not quite that! But it is still good news." My father said happily. He looked at my mom and my then they both looked at their friends, "You all know that my parents and Kaoru's (Otohata's dad) parents are best of friends and they wanted their children to get together."

_I so did not want to hear this. _

"What happened?" Yamato asked.

I can feel someone staring at me with contempt and probably wanted me dead. I looked hesitantly to Otohata and there he is, his poker face showed anger and fear. Fear of what? Me? Impossible! What did I do this time? I did not torture him or anything! He caught my gaze and he gave me that infuriating smirk and tempted as it was I stopped myself from sticking my tongue out. He looked at his parents and mine, his attention unusually focused. _That's rare! He usually zone out._

"…marriage! Right Ran?" My mother asked happily.

_What? _"Ah…yeah!" I answered automatically. Sayo then pinched my arm and I looked at her angrily.

"What?!" I asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Rei said in a low tone, his voice controlled.

"Did you know what you agreed to?" Sayo asked. I looked at her and she looked stricken. I tried to shut the other things that are going on like Otohata shouting and focused on my sister.

"Yeah? It probably does not matter anyway." I answered.

"You're really gonna marry me? With her!!" Rei shouted at the same time.

"You just agreed to marry, Rei!"

"Yes. You've known each other for so long. Why not?"

_Wait! What's happening?_

"I am not gonna marry her!! I have a girlfriend!" Rei shouted angrily, "I am not going to dump her in order to fulfil your fantasies!"

"Rei!" Mrs. Otohata said outraged, "Have you no respect? Ran already agreed to it!! And plus I learned that your girlfriend broke up with you! There is no problem in marrying Ran, isn't it?"

_What did I agree to?_

"How could I marry a brat like her? She is stupid, ignorant, reckless, hot-tempered, and she cannot measure up to Aya!" Rei said, pointing a finger at me angrily. His parents glared at him and he sat down in his chair, his voice softens, "Please! Don't ruin me like this. Do you really want me to live miserably whole my life?"

_This son of a bitch! Ran, just shut up! Don't comment! You might just kill the man!_

"Son, we just want to secure your future."

"No! You just want to fulfil your own interest." Rei said bitterly cutting off his dad. I could practically see the veins in his mother's forehead and the frown on his father's face. They are both clearly angry. My mother squeezed my hand and smiled at me affectionately but I just stayed still and detached.

"Listen here! You are going to marry Ran and that's final!" His father said in a powerful voice, his tone final.

"If that's what you want then you don't have a son anymore. I'll love my girl and I don't fucking care of you're money. I can survive on my own." Rei said angrily, his hands clenched into fist. His father smirked and I can see the similarity between the two of them and I felt sorry for their wives.

"I don't think you're dear girlfriend want that! I heard that her mother is treated with cancer and her father's business is failing."

"She doesn't care about money!"

"She might not." His father shrugged noncommittally, "But it is not only her that involves in her life now is it? She still has five siblings, her mother is on the hospital and her father is in bankruptcy. The company's stock helped their business but if I pulled out, what do you think would happen?"

"You wouldn't" Rei said, paling.

"I wouldn't if you would agree to marry Ran! I don't know what the problem is! You and Ran is the best of friends when you were younger!"

_Since how young am I? I was never friends with that guy!_

"WAIT!" I shouted, holding my hand up, "WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON!?"

"Ran! You are going to marry Rei! You agreed remember?" My mother asked apprehensively.

I looked at them like they were crazy or something. How could they explain this thing that is happening? I don't want this to happen! I don't want to marry him! _Oh God! Is this the thing that ruins their relationship? Am I the one at fault? Otohata will kill me!_

"Uncle! Auntie! Ma! Pa! I am sorry but I can't marry him! I am too young." I reasoned.

"You are already eighteen and that is legal. You are not young." My father said.

"I have plans in my life."

"Which you can still do after you marry!" My mother said.

"Oh, you mean I still can have sex with anyone? Or I can have a boyfriend even if I am married? Or I can move anywhere I want to when I want to?" I asked sarcastically, "No I don't want to marry him! The man has a girlfriend for goodness sake and I really feel like I'm a cheater if I do this! And you can't force me to!"

"Ran!" My mother gasped, scandalized. My father clutched his heart and my heart thundered in my chest. He is going to have a heart attack!

"Pa! Relax! Okay! I agree, okay! Just don't keel over and die!" I said worriedly and my father smiled in triumph.

* * *

**MC: How was it? Review and tell us, okay?  
**


End file.
